Christmas Gift
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Future!fic. Kurt is willing coerced back to an old love on a glistening Christmas night.


Title: Christmas Gift

Rating: T..to be safe

Pairing: Blaine/Kurt

Summary: Future!fic. Kurt is willing coerced back to an old love on a glistening Christmas night.

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. I own absolutely nothing.

Christmas Gift

Kurt sighed, buttoning up his jacket and placing his cap atop his coiffed hair. Figures he'd be the last to leave this little Christmas party of Blaine's.

"Leaving already?"

"I really can't stay," Kurt answered, digging around in his pocket for his car keys. Blaine smirked at the other male, holding them out on his middle finger.

"Stay for one last drink?"

"Blaine, I really have to get going. I mean this evening has been very nice but I need to go. Ryan will no doubt start pacing if I don't come home soon."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Beautiful, what's your hurry? I have the Blu-ray edition to Wicked."

Kurt's resolve to leave suddenly lessened. "Maybe just a half drink more?"

"Works for me," Blaine smiled, leading his ex-boyfriend back into the leaving room. "Put the movie on while I pour the drinks."

Kurt gave a half-smile, going to do so having been to this apartment many times. They hadn't been together since they broke up almost two years ago. Though what did they expect of a high school relationship? They ended fighting, over what Kurt didn't remember, and breaking up just two months after Kurt's 21st birthday. After that Kurt met his current boyfriend, Ryan, in his theater class and they had been dating for almost 2 years.

"Here," Blaine smiled, handing the drink out to him and taking a seat. "I'll hold your hands," he offered. "They look as cold as ice."

With a roll of his eyes Kurt lowered his drink. "Say, what's in this drink?"

"A mix of things, some tequila, vodka and orange juice. Here, let me take your hat," Blaine smirked, removing the beret like cap. "Your hair looks swell."

"Blaine, stop, we broke up two years if you don't recall."

"I do recall, and your eyes still shine like starlight when you smile. Mind if I move in closer," he commented, moving in without waiting for an answer.

"If I don't leave soon your neighbors will talk."

"Let them," Blaine shrugged. "They are gossiping old women. Man, your lips look delicious."

"Blaine, stop, I'm dating Ryan."

"That guy is a douche bag, we all know it, even Quinn and Mercedes see it. What's the sense in hurting my pride when we are all alone?"

"Look, I really can't stay," Kurt resolved, standing from the couch. "Ryan will be suspicious."

Blaine grabbed his hand, pulling him back down to the couch. "I'm lucky you dropped in tonight, I was worried you'd blow me off. Stay a little longer?"

"The answer is no."

"How can you do this thing to me? Make my heart beat faster. Make me still love you."

Kurt bit his lip, unable to deny the thrill it sent through him to hear Blaine still loved him. "Fine, half a drink more," he said, holding his glass out to Blaine, who took it with a smile.

After fixing the drink he handed it over to Kurt, who accepted it, their fingers brushing against each other. Blaine gulped. "I thrill when you touch my hand."

Kurt took the drink, quickly retracting his hand and downing the alcohol. "Blaine, you've been really grand, but don't you see…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Blaine leaned down and placed his lips over Kurt's. Kurt didn't hesitate to kiss back enjoying the familiar taste and feel of Blaine's lips. Blaine pulled away slowly with a beautiful triumphant smirk. "Gosh, your lips are delicious."

"Blaine…"

"Just stay Kurt, I'll make it worth your while, baby."

"I'm dating Ryan," he reiterated, trying to ignore the way Blaine was lowering him to the couch.

"Out of everyone who was the only person to forget your birthday two years in a row? Who forgot your anniversary?" Blaine crawled over the slighter boy, kissing him softly, Kurt kissing back. "He doesn't love you the way I did or still do," his lips traveled to Kurt's neck, nipping at his pulse. Kurt moaned, arching into the body hovering over him. "How can you do this thing to me?"

"Blaine…please…" Blaine bit at his pulse, sucking hard to leave a small mark. "Ahhh..do that again," Kurt moaned, hands crumpling in Blaine's shirt.

Later, when Kurt found himself laying naked in Blaine's familiar bed next to the sleeping man, he found that he felt horrible for cheating on his boyfriend. But he would be lying if he said he didn't still love Blaine. With a sigh he turned on the radio, soft music flowing out of the speakers. His eyes widened as Baby, It's Cold Outside filled the room, the song reflecting their early conversation.

Kurt realized they had been quoting the song the entire time. This was Kurt's favorite Christmas song after O Holy Night. Blaine remembered, and played it against him. Ryan NEVER did that for him, Ryan couldn't even remember Kurt's dad name, but Blaine had coerced him into sex with a simple song of coercion. Leaning over he brushed a dark strand of hair from Blaine's forehead, kissing him softly. "I still love you."

Blaine's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him down against the other male. "I love you, Kurt," he muttered.

Kurt had just received the best Christmas present ever. The present of a renewed love, and this was one gift he would not be returning.

-The End-


End file.
